I will name this story later
by love'Chloee
Summary: Lily & Scorpius. Potter & Malfoy, that's not going to go down well, right? Lily and Scorpius have been deadly enemies since the first day of Hogwarts, will they finally be civil to eachother in their final year of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter one

_Hey guys, First Chapter. This is really bad by the way. I'm just trying to get everything started and I always find beginnings difficult. So forgive me. This is also a really short Chapter, only a snippet. _

_Also after this chapter, every chapter will have its own song based on the events that happen. Thought that'd be fun, combine my love for music and I need chapter names :)_

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter:<p>

Seventeen. Black hair, brown undertones, straight with waves. Green eyes. Medium skin tone. Skinny. Reasonably tall. Perfectly shaped nose. Big eyes. High cheekbones. Gets an gry easily, funny, shy, sweet, lack of concentration, gets bored easily, fun, the muggle Megan Fox a little bit.

I walked through the carriages to the prefect's carriage. Finally, on my way back to Hogwarts. But this would be my last year. And me, Me, LILY POTTER! Head Girl. How amazing was that? I patted my head girl badge and rearranged my hair.

I searched for a seat among all the other prefects and then let out a pissed off sigh and shook my head. The person I hated most for seven years of education at Hogwarts. The one who on the last day before we broke up for christmas, put an acne potion in my tea so I broke out like hell and couldn't get rid of it no matter what spell my mother, father, or even my genius friend Rose Weasley could do.

"Malfoy, _please_ get out of this carriage. Prefects only," I said loudly.

Scorpius Malfoy turned his pointed face to me and smirked. My eyes travelled down to his cloak.

"What? YOU'RE head boy? You're HEAD BOY? Head boy-? Slytherin hasn't even had a head boy before!" I exclaimed.

Then I started laughing hysterically. The other brand new prefects from the lower years exchanged glances; great now obviously I had ruined my reputation. I was supposed to be telling them their duties.

I coughed and put myself together.

"Yeah, is it too much to take in being as thick as you, Potter?" Malfoy retorted.

"Oh fuck off-" I started

He shook his head in a sarcastic and theatrical manner.

"Dear, dear Potter. What a bad example you are, watch your language."

I said all sorts of bad swear words at him in my head, and then sat down.

"You're only prefect because your FATHER. Teaches here. Obviously he arranged it. Student favourtism," I said loudly. But he ignored my comment.

"Shall I begin the talk to the prefects then?" I muttered.

"Please do, love, I can't be bothered in the slightest," Scorpius said calmly, sinking into the back of his seat and resting his feet on the vacant seat opposite him.

I fight back all the things I want to say to him (believe me, they're not nice) and try and act like a great Head Girl.

"Suit your stuck up self, Malfoy. Okay guys, I'm Lil- Lily. and welcome to being a prefect I guess.. I'm gonna explain what you have to do and some of the rules you have to follow." I begun my lecture, bored myself and wishing I could go in another carriage and talk to my own friends.

"Aren't you proud you're head Girl, Lil?" my cousin and best friend Rose asked, filling her yorkshire pudding with gravy.

"Yes," I said unenthusiastically. To be honest, Rose deserved it more than me, she's cleverer, braver, and more responsible. And now I have to do everything with that blonde, pointy faced cunt that everyone in our whole year fancies the pants off. Including Rose. Yes geeky Rose has a thing for bad boys :)

"More potatoes?" Hugo offered me.

I shook my head.

When everyone had finished eating, everyone left the Great Hall. I waited outside to guide the first years to escort them to their common roomsa. Where was Malfoy? Abusing his position as Head Boy, on the first day that would be _just_ like him. I stood up on my tip toes looking over the bunch of eleven year olds' heads.

"Malfoy!" I growled. "We're supposed to be taking them to their dorms after they settle down in the common rooms!"

He doesn't look bothered.

"I'm sorry babe," He says with a smirk.

"Don't call me _babe_," I muttered with an eyeroll, though I was used to it. Malfoy called every girl babe, darling and sexy.

"I'll call you what I want. Come, firsties! Follow me and this bitch," He said stubbornly.

"Ignore him, guys, now we need to take you to the common room where you can settle down, talk- get to know eachother,"

We walked up the staircases.

"You must be careful, the stairs move!" I told the bunch of excited faces with a smile, trotting behind me.

"I hope they fall to the bottom of the floor," Scorpius commented.

I shot him a look and he laughed evilly.

"er, Gryffindors, your common room is through the Fat Lady's potrait,"He said before muttering "_sectusempra_"

We led them in and allowed them to settle down, then took the Ravenclaws to their common room (after Scorpius's silly suggestions of what the answer to the riddle could be, finally some brainy first year knew it) then the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Well thank you, _so _much for your very useful assistance," I said to Malfoy when we're done.

"You're very welcome. Now please, let's part, I can't bear to be seen with a retarded shit like you, I have things to attend to," He replied snidely

"The feeling is mutual. And what could you have to attend to, fucking Kate Boot?" I said viciously, but very calmly. Kate was the slytherin whore.

Malfoy smirked, eyebrow raised.  
>"How did you know?" He said with an evil grin.<p>

I crumpled my face with disgust.

"Goodnight," I said. "I'm not. Looking. Forward. To. This Year. Better not be late to patrols tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Malfoy whispered sarcastically (I don't know why whispered) agressively and then started walking in the direction of the dungeons.

oh my god

my hate for Malfoy goes a long way back.

I walked back to my dorm.

"Hey, Rose, good to be back at Hogwarts isn't it?" I greeted. She's sat on top of her bed, with five chunky books sitting beside her and one in her lap.

"How're you liking being head girl? Is Malfoy giving you trouble?" Rose asked, flipping a page and looking up.

"Don't you ever give reading a rest? It's the first day back! And yeah, but I can cope.." I said, slipping off my shoes.

"Do you know if he got a proper girlfriend over summer? You know, just out of interest.. a friend wanted to know," Rose turned another page which she couldn't have read that fast.

I laughed as I walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said still laughing.

"Of course he doesn't have a _girlfriend. _He just shags mindlessly. Apparently it's Kate Boot tonight. But I don't know, that might be a joke, but then again it's Kate.." I finished, changing into my PJS.

"Oh and Rosie, It's blatantly not a friend asking you. I know you have the hots for him - everyone in the school does. Not me though!" I said.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Lil. Honestly. As if I'd ever like Malfoy! I have better things to do, like revise for NEWTs." Rose replied, putting her book down and pulling her covers up with a yawn.

I got into bed.

"Yeah right," I muttered with a giggle.

I hear Rose sigh. "Good night, Lil."

"Sweet dreams. About Malfoyy!" I added just to take my piss taking further and whispering _knox _to turn the bedside lamp off.

* * *

><p>feedback? I've written the second chapter, I'm just fiddling around with it a bit. I hoped you like, though it was a bit crappy. Hope you don't mind I changed some of the characters a bit, lol Rose having a crush on Scorp. He is the hearthrob of the year though.. will Rose end up falling for him too?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This chapter turned out pretty bad, but I hope you still like it .. let me know what you think I'd love you to review.

This chapter's song is Bad Kids- Lady Gaga. (Because of the potions etc)

* * *

><p>Me and Rose and Hugo went to breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table, eating bacon, toast, eggs and tomatoes. Rose was busy reading History Of Magic.<p>

"Post," I pointed out in between biting my toast. Rose and Hugo looked up. The room was filled with owls. I saw Athena (my girl owl) and grabbed the parcel from her.  
>"Thank you," I petted in a baby voice.<p>

"Who's it from?" Hugo asked.

"Mum and Dad," I answered and ripped it open.

There was a black fancy box, and on it a short note attached.

_Dear Lily,_

_We are so proud of you becoming Head Girl. This is your special gift as congratulations. Mum picked it out, she thought you'd love it. Missing you, write soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

I wondered what could be in the box. It was quite small. Looked like something you'd put earrings in. Excited, I opened it.

Rose bent over my shoulder as she sat next to me, squishing me.

"Isn't it lovely?" I said with a beam.

It was a beautiful silver chain bracelet, with a gorgeous dangling flower charm, with a little diamond as the seed in the middle. The flower was a Lily.

I slipped it on my wrist.

"How pretty. It's a Lily!" Hugo said.

"Keep it away from that cereal bowl Lily, be careful!" Rose warned, eyeing Thomas Spinnet's bowl of Wizard Weetabix. I swatted my hand away.

"Aunt Ginny's so sweet, really. She sent me a book by Bathilda Bagshot I'd wanted for ages,"Rose added.

forget a book, this is beautiful. It's going to be my lucky bracelet from now on to remind me of my mother and father.

Just then Professor McGonagall game along, to hand out timetables.

She walked over, a little weakly (poor woman, she's getting so old) but her face expression couldn't be more fierce and strong. I do like McGonagall.

"Creevey, Spinnet, Weasley, Jordan - here's yours Rose-" She handed me a peice of parchment.

I groaned after everyone had received theirs.

"Could this get any worse? I have potions first period with Professor MALFOY! That STUPID, ANNOYING - " I screeched,while I mimed shooting myself.

"alright, Lil, stop PMSing." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm not PMSing. I just can't stand this. I already have to deal with his son, now a bias teacher who hates me?" I grumbled, putting my knife and fork together on my plate, grabbing my bag, and heading for the Potions tower.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to your first lesson and first working day at Hogwarts," Draco Malfoy drawled, in a very _un_welcoming tone.

Sitting at my desk, I looked at Professor Malfoy and then looked at Scorpius sitting right next to me on my left (Yes. I have the pleasure of sitting next to him - we're in alphabetical order of last name M N O P, and seeming as no one has a last name beginning with N or O, yay me). They looked exactly a like, obviously Scorpius was just younger, more handsome, and maybe his face expression was a little more relaxed. They both had the same pale complexion and pointed chin. But Scorpius's eyes were a little greyer if you looked closely.

This was beyond unfair that a teacher was allowed to have his own son in class. It drove me up the wall.

Oops. Scorpius saw me staring at him. _I'm only staring at you to analyze your appearances between you and your father, both dickheads _I said to my thoughts.

Little Malfoy (yes, I'd already programmed this as a joke in my brain) smirked at me.

Big Malfoy continued on rambling. It made my head ache. This had been the same arsehole my father had rescued him and his stupid friends. He should be kneeling down on his knees and be thankful every single day that things worked out the way they did. But, Big Malfoy wasn't as bad as he used to be from Mum and Dad's stories. He'd loosened up a bit, and was mean but not evil.

"I will only accept your a hundred percent best on every peice of work we do, every topic we cover.. Or they'll be consequences."

What are you gonna do, call Voldemort on us?

I retorted in my mind. Of course not. The 'dark lord' has gone. His leader is gone.

"_Anyways_, for today's lesson, you will learn and attempt to produce a strengthening solution. But this particular version is particularly difficult," Professor Malfoy finished.

He went over to the board and wrote out instructions, and the ingredients we would need, without any sort of demonstration.

I sighed and got up out of my chair to the potions shelves.

"Excuse me Potter," That stupid voice said, budging past me to grab a vial of salamander blood just as I was about to get it first.

"You're so immature. You act like a five year old," I muttered, not even bothering.

We got back to our couldrons.

"Potter.. am I supposed to chop the roots of these up first? And then add them?" Malfoy asked.

I 'pfffted' him.

"Why are you asking for my help? You'd never help me you bastard," I said.

"Lily Potter - ten points from Gryffindor! I will not tolerate bad language, especially at another student who asked for your assistance! You're supposed to be an example for the school! Help him, or I will deduct more points," Big Malfoy said crossly as he strolled around the room looking at what everyone had done so far.

Merlin, that teacher had good hearing. I sighed.

"I cannot. _Bear you_." I whispered angrily.

"The feeling is mutual, _babe. _" Scorpius replied with a smirk.

I smiled sarcastically.

"I think you put these in first." I then obeyed Professor's orders, reminding myself to be a good head girl and chopped up the roots of some random plant I didn't know the name of.

He didn't say 'thanks'. Ungrateful.

"I expect you to behave and focus on your work. I will be back in a few minutes to check on your progress.. I'm just going to get some more wormwood for you Jordan," And big Malfoy left the room.

Of course everyone started chatting to their neighbours, but I'm not going to make conversation with Little Malfoy am I? Or anyone sitting near me either, his stuck-up Slytherin mates Alex and Tobias.

"OOOOOOOps," Malfoy said sarcastically. I heard the whole class burst out into laughter.

What-?

OhMerlin.I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his arse. I'm going to cut his nonexsistant dick off.

I was covered, cloak stained, in Salamander Blood. The humiliation of the whole class laughing at me...

I'm not going to let him do this stuff again. Last time it was the acne, now it's this.

I saw red. And not the red that I was covered in (salamnder blood.)

I ran/stormed over to the shelves and grab a ridiculously heavy, MASSIVE bottle of I didn't know what. It looked potentially very harmful. Oh well.

I uncorcked it quickly and poured it all over his head - everything.

"UGHHH!" He growled like an animal.

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING, RETARDED-" He shouted, shaking his wet head.

The whole class was still laughing their heads off, my good friend Stefani literally clutching her couldron for support.

I laughed with them hysterically. Then Malfoy did the same. I didn't even know he was capable, but Malfoy laughs at anything that suffers for his enjoyment. So he was laughing at me covered in blood, attractive.

I could see what he was doing, getting another bottle.

I started running halfway across the room, panicked. You know when you laugh a lot, but it's because you're kinda scared? Like when you're being tickled. You're in pain, but you still find yourself laughing. That's what I was doing.

Splash

.

"UGHhhh!" I squaled and collapsed on the floor in giggles. By this time half the top shelf of supply bottles were gone and empty.

People kept cheering.

But then I heard the door creak open. Me and Scorpius ceased laughing immediately.

The whole room turned dead silence. Stefani mouthed an 'oops' face.

Professor Malfoy looked ready to murder.

"YOU WILL BOTH DO THREE DETENTIONS. THIS IS APPALING!" He shouted.

"Outside, of the classroom," He said viciously. "NOW!" He rose his voice again.

Scorpius and I walked out of the room and shut the door.

"This is all _your _fault, you stupid _idiot_! You poured it over me first!" I whispered furiously, clenching my fist.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. If you didn't want to get in trouble, you didn't have to get a huge bottle and throw it over me," He whispered back.

"Don't you understand how bad this is? We're Head Boy and Head Girl! That position can easily be taken away," I replied, crossing my arms and trying to calm down.

Malfoy laughed softly.

"Do you really think _I'm _going to get my position taken away from me?" He gestured to his father in the classroom.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're just -" I struggled for words.

"You're repulsive." I finished.

The door opened and Big Malfoy shut the door, eyeing both of us.

"How did this start?" He asked angrily. His eyes really feaked me out.

Little albino bastard and I exchanged looks.

"I started it," Little albino said.

Professor Malfoy made a noise.

"I'm _ashamed_! How DARE you waste ingredients for potions to just throw at a student!" He shouted. I bet he felt like screaming more things at his son but that would be unprofessional.

I bit my lip. I'm glad Professor was sticking up for me, rightly. Why did I feel sorry for Scorpius, then? ugh.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I joined in.

"You have behaved worse than I could imagine, both of you. You both need to get a grip. I will not have constant conflict in this class, you're supposed to be working very hard. Lily, next time, you musn't retaliate, understand?"

"Yes, Professor," I replied.

"Right. You're going to spend the rest of the lesson in another classroom, because you cannot be trusted. " He concluded.

Then he lifted his finger.

"And remember, you will serve _three _detentions for this. The first, at six-thirty tonight." Fantastic. Detention with the albino, then patrols. Whooppie.

He went back into the classroom after directing us to go to Professor Longbottom's herbology class in the Greenhouse.

"See what a mess we're in now?" I growled, walking down the staircase.

"shut your trap, Potter," Malfoy said.

I grunted.

"Herbology, with stupid Longbottom!" He complained.  
>"Well that's what you get for throwing salamander blood isn't it? And there's nothing wrong with Longbottom, he's lovely!"I said.<p>

"_There's nothing wrong with Longbottom, he's lovely!"_ Malfoy imitated.

"Go fuck yourself!" I said, losing control. Ugh. I'm usually not short tempered, I'm usually very calm. But around Malfoy it was kind of impossible.

"I'd rather fuck you though," He replied with that smirk he used about a hundred times a day.

Pervyalbino. I wondered if he thought I was pretty. And then I immediately erased the thought. Where did that come from?

"You have a detention with Malfoy? On your first day!" Rose said in a hysterical tone.

"Yes, Rose, I've told you that three times," I muttered, as we walked to Divination.

"But you're Head Girl, whatever did you do?" She asked.

I explained to her about the stupid potion throwing match.  
>"You're such an <em>idiot!<em> You should of just.. got Professor Malfoy.. left it!"

I sighed.

"Yes, I know that's what I should of done! I was just angry! You would of done it!" I replied, getting frustrated.

"You better behave like an angel, and get your head in a book to study for NEWTs." Rose nagged.

"Yes mummy," I replied jokingly.

"I mean it," She said.

"How's your little _crush _going on the boy that covered me in salamander blood," I said sweetly with a smile as we sat down at our table, waiting for Trelawney to arrive.

"I do not have a _crush _on that stupid boy, I've told you," She blushed furiously red.

"Then why are you blushing?" I teased.

She gave me a look.

I leant over the table and lowered my voice.

"You know...as much as I hate that ass, I could put a word in for you when we're doing patrols?" I winked.

"I just think he's hot. That's it," Rose said.

But she was transparent.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

I do love matchmaking!

"Miss Potter," Big albino greeted, more like spat.

"So nice to grace us with your presence, ten minutes _late_."

I chewed my lip.

"I'm sorry, Professor," I said. Scorpius looked like he was making fun of me in his head.

To be honest, I didn't have an excuse. I just forgot about detention and then thankfully remembered.

"Tonight's detention, you will be making the potions you _threw _at eachother and replace the ingredients by pouring new ones into bottles. I then want you to clean out the cupboard, and dispose any bottles that have expired," Big Albino instructed us.

We (Scorpius and I) nodded.

"I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall. Do not muck around, I'm trusting you because then you will be in _serious _trouble. I'm trusting you to cooperate and work on these potions and ingredients well."

He then gave us the key to the supplies room, left, locked the door with his wand.

"Well that's an impossible task." Malfoy groaned.

"It's not .. impossible," I said unsure.

"Just complicated," I added.

I wandered over to the potions supplies room after unlocking it, next to the shelves, it was where all the other potions and random bottles were kept.

"Malfoy?" I beckoned him.

"Look how much stuff there is in here!" I exclaimed.

Malfoy's face stretched into a calculating grin.

He ran his fingers along all the bottles, climbing up on the little ladder. I had the urge to push him off. But I restrained.

"Felix felicis... Babbling beverage...Erupting Fluid.. Forgetfullness potion... Truth Serum!" He said gleefully.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Potter! Do you know we could just steal this stuff?" He said.

I shook my head.

"Are you as dumb as you look? Of course we can't. Your father will find out!" I said, appalled.

"I'll take the risk. I'll make him believe it was you," He shrugged, reaching for a bottle of Felix, and two other bottles I couldn't read.

"Don't even think about it, greedy fuck!" I screeched, but he had already pocketed it.

"Whatever. I'm not stealing anything, and if you convince your idiot of a father that it was me, I'll know it wasn't and get McGonagall to back me up," I muttered with a sigh.

"My father isn't an idiot, but, I'll kill him for putting me in detention," Malfoy said.

"Look, close your mouth, and help me fill these empty bottles with that strengthening potion we need to make," I said before he could carry on anymore.

After about twenty minutes of silence (Thank God) we had filled all the empty bottles with supplies, and we were now half way through making the Strengthening potion.

"Scorpius?" I said, almost bursting out laughing. I had initially planned to do this later, but since we had free time..

"Yes, Potter," Malfoy said emotionlessly, chopping roots.

"Um.. You know my friend Rose?" I said, tucking my hair out of the way.

"The Weasley," He replied.

"Well, uhm-" I began.

"I haven't got all day! My father will be back soon-" He cut across.

"She thinks you're hot," I finished plainly. I could of just talked about how great she is, but to be honest did I really want her hooking up with this a-hole? Oh well, that'd do.

The corner of Scorpius's lip turned up, amused.

"I'd struggle to find a girl that doesn't." He replied.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly tossed rat's tails into our couldron because they were rather disgusting to touch.

"She really likes you, though. I don't know why she would. Can't you just.. make a little conversation with her sometime?" I pleaded.

"I might try if you're lucky Potter. I am looking for a new girl, Kate refused to give me head last night..."

"Yeah, yeah, OK, Malfoy." I shut him up.

"OUCH!" I screeched.

"What? You're deafening me!" He said.

"I cut my finger with that knife," Putting the knife down and pressing my thumb to my cloak as it started to bleed.

"Give me your thumb," He said.

"No way," I said in disbelief. "You'll chop it off or something."

"I won't," He promised.

Cautiously, I let him take my thumb. I flinched as his hand touched mine. He raised his wand.

"_Caesa Mederi_," He said. The pretty big slit healed and it stopped being painful.

"Thanks," I said. "Who knew you could do one good deed? I'm suprised, Malfoy." I went back to cutting.

"I'm not doing a good deed, I'm shutting you up," He sneered.


End file.
